


Argument

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	

\- If not happy then how the fuck can I make you at least content?  
\- I don't know, admitted Severus and that was what hit Harry as a bludger.  
\- You really are a sick sad bastard, aren't ya, Snape?  
\- Good observation. Do you want a medal?  
\- No. Just a thank you or I'm sorry from time to time would be enough of an appreciation.  
\- What do you you want, Potter?  
\- I want... you. Content. With me. Harry haven't said anything.  
\- I thought so.  
\- Do you have to do this?  
\- Do what precisely?  
\- Turn something nice into something awful, disgusting or even repulsive.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- Us! Our time together. Your thoughts while you are around me.  
\- You don't know my thoughts.  
\- No, but you know mine, added Harry bitterly.  
\- Nor you are a Legillimens or my mind to claim to know me that well. Nor am I yours mind. And let me tell you something, Potter - you are not that interesting to be read all the time. It takes some energy, you know.  
\- How could I? asked Harry angrily with simmering hatred, I am not a Legillimens. Nor that interesting. Not to your true tastes, so how could I possibly know you?  
\- Yet you know so well what I think of you.  
\- I know your face.  
\- And you can read facial expressions so without mistakes. What was that about Granger being angry while the only problem she had was a sore tooth? Oh yes! And of course - you. Nagging her. Constantly. Till se run off crying.  
\- But I'm nothing compared to your abilities.  
\- I -  
\- You made the whole classroom run out of your lesson screaming scared shitless and weeping so hard madam Pomfrey had to prepare an extra calming draught! And you dare to complain about one mistake while being on a visit at Burrow.  
\- Congratulations, Potter. Now you are the winner and I am the looser. Content? What an observer makes it of you.  
\- Not an observer - a desperate man who wants you happy which is, by the way, ungrateful task to complete.  
Snape blinked several times, speechless. Finally he moved:  
\- Fine, he told sourly and started to undress.  
\- What? shrieked Harry confused what is happening.  
\- You won, I lose - you are on top. No more word, he added strictly.  
That was not what Harry ment at all when they started this...

After several minutes of activity when Harry safely got what he was offered:

\- I just wanted a kitten.  
\- I could have thought you won't shut - what the fuck?! freaked Severus and lifted himself on one arm.  
\- Kitten. You forbid it when I lately...  
\- I thought you wanted a divorce!  
Harry smiled nastily:  
\- OK, fine with me. Shall we speak about divorce tomorrow night at around six?  
Severus grabbed a pillow and smothered Potter with it.

After a course of resurrection rituals:

\- Then what meant the silence?  
\- What silence?  
\- When I asked you what you wanted, Potter! spat Severus.  
\- Huh - that silence after which you grandiosely stupidly jumped to a bad conclusion with the brilliantly critical mind of yours?  
\- Enough, growled Severus dangerously.  
\- All right. Even better. In fact: the best thing that could have been told this night. I at least have a one day to not admit loving you helplessly and hopelessly. So good night it is I guess... told Harry and flicked his wand with muttered Nox.  
There was a silence and then - lovingly warm voice saying:  
\- I believe it is only eighteen hours now.


End file.
